From DE 44 41 150 A1, a multidirectional valve has already come to knowledge which includes a valve seat member disposed axially movably within a valve housing as well as a valve slide movable relative to the valve seat member within the valve housing, with the valve slide connecting one or a plurality of pressure medium consumers alternatively to a pressure medium source or to a pressure medium collector. Owing to the fact that the valve slide is designed as a flow-type directional valve it is not pressure-compensated due to its working principle. Moreover its construction requires a lot of expenditure.
In the generic U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,191, the multidirectional valve of FIG. 1 includes a valve slide directly fastened to a magnet drive for controlling the pressure medium in a brake system. The valve slide end area, distal to the magnet drive, is abutted by a tappet cooperating with a spring-loaded seat valve member and establishing a mechanical coupling between the valve slide and the seat valve member. This leads to a line-up of the aforementioned components with a respective constructional length of the valve and with a long flow path towards the seat valve member. Activation of the magnet drive happens in accordance with the respective pressure control cycle and with the wheel brake pressure momentarily being active on the valve slide.
It is an object of this invention to design a multidirectional valve of the type referred to at the beginning so as to provide a multidirectional valve with as little structural and functional expenditure as possible, which will react fast, variably adjust the flow cross-section upon request and precisely meter out the pressure medium volume.